jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshikage Kira/Gallery
|altbackcolor=#f0f0f0 |height=2.5 |minwidth=5 |maxwidth=16 |font-size=90% |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#654488 |tab1=Introduction |tab2=Gallery |tab3=Personality and Relationships |tab4=Abilities and Powers |tab5=History |tab6=Misc |tab8= }} Manga Covers= Volume 38.jpg|Volume 38 cover Volume 45.jpg|Volume 45 cover Chapter 342.jpg|Chapter 342 cover Chapter 343.jpg|Chapter 343 cover Chapter 344.jpg|Chapter 344 cover Chapter 356.jpg|Chapter 356 cover Chapter 361.jpg|Chapter 361 cover Chapter 394.jpg|Chapter 394 cover Chapter 395.jpg|Chapter 395 cover Chapter 411.jpg|Chapter 411 cover Chapter 412.jpg|Chapter 412 cover; profile Chapter 419.jpg|Chapter 419 cover Chapter 421.jpg|Chapter 421 cover Chapter 428.jpg|Chapter 428 cover Chapter 431.jpg|Chapter 431 cover Chapter 433.jpg|Chapter 433 cover Chapter 435.jpg|Chapter 435 cover Chapter 436.jpg|Chapter 436 cover Chapter 437.jpg|Chapter 437 cover Chapter 439.jpg|Chapter 439 cover Jojowords.png|JoJo's Bizarre Words cover, along with other main antagonists and JoJos Araki's Top Ten Favorite Characters (2000).jpeg|Kira listed as Araki's second favorite character |-| Appearances= beforeafterkira.png|Kira's before-and-after appearance KosakuColor.jpg|Illustration of Kosaku-Kira Kira_dmq2_profile_crop.png|''Dead Man's Questions'' yoshikage kira dead man's questions crop.png|Deadman Kira 93834.jpg|Illustration of Kosaku-Kira post-Arrow JojoOneShots.jpg|''Under Execution Under Jailbreak'' Kirafirst.png|Kira's initial appearance |-| Experience= Family photo.png|As a child, with his parents Kirahand.jpg|Taking one of his "girlfriends" on a date Kira prepare to summon Stand.png|Kira prepares summon Killer Queen to kill Shigechi Star Platinum Kira (Chapter 362).png|Star Platinum pummeling Kira yoshikagekiranewface.jpg|Yoshikage Kira as Kosaku Kawajiri desperatekira.jpg|Kira at his most desperate JosukeFaceOff.png|Kira confronting Josuke in the rain mathkira.jpg|Kira using mathematics to aim his bombs Jotaro Kujo (Chapter 437).png.png|Kira meets other allies of Josuke Kira death.png|Kira is run over and killed by the ambulance sent to rescue him Ghosthands.JPG|The ghostly hands of Kira's past victims exact justice, ripping him to pieces |-| Sketches= Kira1.jpg Kira2.jpg Kira3.jpg Kira4.jpg Kira5.jpg Kira6.jpg Kira7.jpg Kira8.jpg Kira9.jpg Anime Kira with his family.png|A photo of a young Kira with his family. Photos of young Kira.png|Photos of Kira as a young boy. Kira with his coworkers.png|As an adult, Kira avoids attention in a photo with his co-workers. Kira victim breakfast.png|Kira prepares breakfast with his latest victim's hand. KiraAnime.png|Kira shown, noticing the electrical power outage in the city. Kira's gf shower.png|Kira removing his latest "girlfriend" from the shower. Kira first appeared.png|Kira's initial appearance. Kira driving.png|Kira casually driving to his home. Kira and his gf.png|Kira helping his "girlfriend" out of the car. Kira annoyed at his gf.png|Annoyed at his "girlfriend" dripping blood on his car-seat. Kira walks his gf.png|Walking into his home for a romantic weekend. Kira outside Cinderella salon.png|Walking by Salon Cinderella with his "girlfriend" in a St. Gentleman's bag. Kira trimming his nails.png|Kira trimming his fingernails in his home. Kira selects his lunch.png|Kira at St. Gentleman's, picking out a sandwich with his "girlfriend". Beautiful Duwang.png|Expressing his love for Morioh's beauty while eating. Kira decides to tail Shigechi.png|Kira decides to tail Shigechi after he accidentally steals his "girlfriend" in the sandwich bag. Kira breaks into the gym.png|Breaking into Shigechi's school gymnasium. Kira nervous from Josuke and Okuyasu.png|Kira becomes nervous after Josuke and Okuyasu join Shigechi in the gymnasium storage room. Kira hides under sporting equipment.png|Forced to hide underneath gym equipment. Kira retrieves his gf.png|Successfully retrieving his "girlfriend". Harvest pulling on the bag.png|Harvest trying to grab the St. Gentleman's bag from Kira. Kira attempts to pick up the hand.png|Kira tries to grab the severed hand that fell from the torn bag. Kira recounts his daily routine.png|Recounting his daily routine to Shigechi. Shigechi attacks Kira.png|For the first time Kira reveals his Stand, Killer Queen. Kira and Killer Queen prepare to battle Shigechi.png|Kira and Killer Queen prepare to kill Shigechi. Kira warns Shigechi.png|Kira warning Shigechi of Killer Queen's power. Kira reveals KQ's power.png|Kira reveals the hidden abilities of Killer Queen. KQ explosion aftermath.png|Kira blows up Shigechi using a coin bomb. Kira threatens Shigechi's parents.png|Telling Shigechi to reveal the powers of Josuke and Okuyasu, otherwise he'll kill Shigechi's parents. Shigechi's last moments.png|Kira appears behind Shigechi to taunt him one last time. Kira activates the doorknob.png|Kira activates the fatal bomb that kills Shigechi. Kira's_new_outfit.png|Kira's new outfit Josuke and Kira pass each other.png|Kira adamantly walks past an unsuspecting Josuke. Kira stalks a new victim.png|Kira stalks a cruel woman, intent on making her hand his new "girlfriend". Kira and KQ hiding.png|Kira hides behind a door from Jotaro and Koichi. Kira annoyed at Jotaro.png|Annoyed at his recent string of misfortune. Kira remarking about SHA.png|Kira confidently sets Sheer Heart Attack out to hunt down Jotaro and Koichi. Kira remarks about SHA's weaknesses.png|Kira remarks that Sheer Heart Attack has no weaknesses. Kira smashing a table.png|The incredible weight added to Kira's left hand causes it to crash through a table. Kira annoyed at the problem.png|Kira, now humiliated, vows to kill Koichi and Jotaro personally. Kira being abused.png|Being picked on by a street thug. Kira confronts Koichi.png|Kira confronts Koichi Hirose, with the intent to murder him. Kira's murderous gaze.png|Kira's murderous yet calm demeanor as Koichi discovers the truth. KQ pins ACT3.png|Kira pins Koichi and Echoes down with Killer Queen. Kira pummeling Koichi.png|Kira beats Koichi's face into the pavement for humiliating him. Kira's license.png|Shocked to discover Koichi found out his identity. Kira punches through Koichi.png|Kira uses Killer Queen to fatally punch through Koichi for insulting him. Kira notices Koichi's sock.png|Annoyed by Koichi's inside-out sock. Kira readies to kill Koichi.png|Kira prepares to completely erase Koichi from existence. Kira mocks Jotaro.png|Kira mocks Jotaro for the apparent lack of his strength. Jotaro threatening Kira.png|Jotaro insults Kira's watch before remarking that he'll break his face. Kira gets ORA'd.png|Being beaten bloody by Star Platinum: The World. Josuke talks to Kira.png|Being discovered by a concerned and unaware Josuke. Kira confronted by Josuke.png|Kira confronted about his suspicious condition by Josuke and Okuyasu. Kira severs his hand.png|Kira severs his own left hand using Killer Queen. Kira crying.png|Crying from the pain of losing his hand. Kira shows off his stump.png|Kira deliriously shows off the stump off his former hand to his co-workers. Kira glares at Shinobu.png|Kira's new identity as Kosaku Kawajiri. Kira brings breakfast to his wife.png|Bringing breakfast to his new wife, Shinobu. Kira in the shower.png|Kira stares at Shinobu as he washes in the shower. Kiraapologizes.png|Kira apologizes to Shinobu Kira annoyed at the landlord.png|Annoyed at the Kawajiri's landlord. Kira steals the landlord's money.png|Kira steals the landlord's own money to pay off his rent. Shinobu falls in love with Kira.png|Shinobu falling in love with Kira. Kira looks out at women.png|Kira anxiously looking outside at women. Kira practices his writing.png|Practicing Kosaku's handwriting. Kosaku tries to murder Shinobu.png|Kira readies himself to strangle Shinobu to death. Kira tears Shinobu's dress.png|Kira shocks his wife, causing her dress to tear open. CNBT Kira.png|Yoshikage's silhouette shown in Crazy Noisy Bizarre Town. Kira_glimpse.png|First glimpse of Yoshikage Kira in chase. KiraGreatDays.png|Kira activating his forth bomb at the beginning of Great Days. KiraED.jpg|Kira wearing his trademark suit in I Want You. Kira Concept.png|Key Art of Kira Kosaku Kira key art.png|Key art of Kira as Kosaku Other Jojovillianssmall.jpg|Kira, along with other main antagonists in All-Star Battle Yoshikage_Kira.jpg|Original Kira in ''All-Star Battle'' Kira A.jpg|Original Kira Costume A in All-Star Battle Kiragif.gif|Kira summoning Killer Queen in All-Star Battle Kosaku Kira ASB.jpg|"Kosaku Kawajiri" (Kira) as he appears in ''All-Star Battle'' KosakuASB.jpg|Kira as Kosaku (secondary outfit) and Killer Queen in ''All-Star Battle'' Kosaku A.jpg|Kosaku Costume A in All-Star Battle Kosaku B.jpg|Kosaku Costume B in All-Star Battle KQ Bites the Dust.gif|Kosaku's GHA, Bites the Dust, in All-Star Battle KiraYoshikage jojoeoh.png|Kira's illustration in Eyes of Heaven KawajiriKosaku jojoeoh.png|Kosaku Kawajiri (Kira) in Eyes of Heaven Ff60befc58931aef8v3105dfcea331d86.jpg|Kira (original form and Awaked form; white suits) with Sheer Heart Attack in Super Action Statue Top2.jpg|Kira (original form and Awaked form; purple suits) with Sheer Heart Attack in Super Action Statue Dijeh1294408490.jpeg|Kira in DX Collection JoJo Figure Siona1331701088.jpeg|Kira (Awaked form) in DX Collection JoJo Figure Ky 04 nnsm998.jpg|Kira in Real Action Heroes Ky 05 nnsm998.jpg|Kira (Kawajiri form) in Real Action Heroes Kq 04 nnsa003.jpg|Kira (Awaked form, blonde) with Killer Queen and Stray Cat in Real Action Heroes Dq 01 nns889.jpg|Dead Man in Real Action Heroes Top (6).jpg|Kira in Chara Heroes References Site Navigation Category:Galleries